Forgotten Love
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: They Were The Perfect Couple. When Gabriella Returns Home After A Month Of Fighting Her Eating Disorder, She Realises Things May Never Be The Same Again, And It's Up To Troy To Prove Her Wrong. Troyella & Chaylor
1. Surprise Surprise

**Forgotten Love**

_**Chapter 1-Surprise Surprise**_

Gabriella Montez stepped out of the car door, looking up at her house. _Her home_. She sighed and made her way to the front gate while her mother grabbed her belongings from the car.

Gabriella closed the big white door behind her and ran to her room. Locking herself in her en-suite bathroom she crumpled to the floor and silent tears started to pour down her porcelain cheeks. She was happy to be home, of course she was, but she expected to feel like it could go back to normal.

Like she hadn't been away.

Like she hadn't become bulimic.

In some ways she felt like a guest in her own home, her mother had been so overjoyed for Gabriella to be well enough to come out of the bulimic unit but it had become too much of a fuss, her mother had redecorated Gabriella's room, bought her a whole new wardrobe and cooed over her like she was a baby. And she had been out for less than an hour.

After Gabriella's tears had disappeared she remerged from her bathroom and into her newly painted blue bedroom. Falling back on her bed, she closed her eyes and thought of the times that she would rather forget.

_**Flashback**_

"That new girls hot!" laughed Chad, earning a playful slap on the arm from Taylor.

"Yeah she is pretty fine," agreed Troy joining, an arm slung around Gabriella's hips.

"You two really are jerks!" giggled Taylor, looking at Katie, the new student at east high. Her hair was a rich brown and fell down just above her shoulders; her eyes were deep viridian, highlighting her smooth complexion. She was confident yet reserved, everything Gabriella had dreamed of becoming.

"Gabs, you seem quiet" commented Chad, his words making Troy lean into his girlfriend to make sure she was okay. Gabriella, however, didn't notice as she was too busy taking in the essence of the new girl. Her slender, toned body highlighted perfectly by her high waisted skinny jeans and simple black vest. Gabriella felt sick to look at her own reflection in Taylor's locker mirror. To everyone else she looked beautiful as always, her dark waves flowing naturally accompanied by her curvy figure and a simple summer dress. To herself, Gabriella looked like a beach whale, and she wasn't too happy about it.

_**End of Flashback**_

Gabriella's thoughts were broken by her mother coming in and opening her balcony doors.

"It'll be good to get some fresh air in here," Marie Montez commented, wafting her arms around, motioning the spring air to make its way into Gabriella's room. She was unsure how to act around her daughter, afraid that whatever she said or does would trigger Gabriella and send her back into the whirlwind that she had managed to escape. "Do you need anything; a movie, drink, food perhaps?"

Gabriella felt for her mum, she really did, she knew the pain she had gone through, the worry that she had felt for her daughter's welfare, and Gabriella felt truly guilty. Her mouth formed a weak smile and she simply shook her head, watching her mother as she left the room.

She looked at the clock and got off her bed, making her way over to the dresser and the present she had left there a month before. A delicate picture frame, sliver glistening in the late afternoon sunshine, preciously decorated with shells. Inside the picture was a photo that can only be described as breath taking; Troy and Gabriella smiling into each others eyes, hands clasped together, fingers entwined. In the background Gabriella could make out Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke all with smiles plastered on there faces. Gabriella smiled at the memory and then sighed when she looked at the clock and saw it was time to get ready.

For a party.

For _Troy's_ birthday party.

Walking into her wardrobe, she found it hard to find the right outfit. Something she felt comfortable in, something that looked nice, and most importantly something that _didn't_ have people talking about her bulimia.

After a good search, she finally settled for a black number, stopping just before her knees, strapless and hugging her in all the right places. She straightened her hair, applied her make up and finished off with her embellished silver heels and diamond bracelet that Troy had bought for her at Christmas. She grabbed the photo frame and headed down the stairs.

Marie offered her a lift but Gabriella declined, preferring to take a nice walk, to clear her head. She had been invited to the party before she'd been sent to the unit and although she hadn't seen Troy in over a month, her mother still advised her to go to the party. She had not seen any of her friends either for a while, and she realised that they were unaware that she was back home.

As she approached the Bolton's house, butterflies started to form and flutter in her stomach. She wanted to turn back, the low beat of the music filling her ears as she walked through the gate. Opening the front door, she was knocked back by the shrill screaming and ear deafening laughter. She counted to ten under her breath and carried on walking, a technique she learned in therapy.

She took one final deep breathe before turning the door handle and entering the living room, where she knew she would find Troy.

She gasped when she found him. There he was standing with Chad, Taylor Sharpay and Ryan in their normal photo positions, but taking up Gabriellas position, inbetween Taylor and Troy was the last person Gabriella ever imagined.

_Katie._

Gabriella gasped too loudly and the whole room, including Troy, swivelled around to find a now pale looking Gabriella standing at the doorway, clutching the photo frame tightly to her chest. She dropped it on the floor and it shattered into what seemed like millions of pieces, the same way her heart was feeling.

Embarrassed and confused, Gabriella quickly left the room and ran out of Troy's house, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy stared at the doorway that Gabriella had occupied moments earlier before surging forwards and picking up the item she had dropped.

He gazed at the photo and felt tears surface in his eyes and following Gabriella, the head wildcat made his way out of the house.

"GABRIELLA?...GABS" Troy was yelling at the top of his lungs, looking all over for his brunette beauty.

He found her half way down the street, walking at a fast pace, snivelling loudly.

He caught up with her and placed a hand on one of her arms, turning her around so that they were facing.

"Gabs,' he whispered, 'what are you doing?"

"Going home" she replied.

"No, I meant…I meant what are you doing…_out_…does your mum know?"

Gabriella scoffed gently, "Ofcourse she knows."

He paused momentarily and then continued, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home from the unit."

"Why didn't you come to visit me while I was going through Hell?" she retorted.

She might as well of slapped him in the face. He felt pain burn him and he knew she was right. He hadn't visited her once while she was in the unit. Truthfully, he hadn't been able to face it, and his parents didn't encourage him to go.

It was the first time any of them had encountered someone with an eating disorder and were bewildered by the situation.

Tears started to roll down Troy's cheek as he moved inches away from her, almost touching.

"Gabs," he whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the steady flow of tears that were trailing down Gabriella's face.

"No, Troy, don't," she mumbled, stepping out of his reach, "I should of never come, I know things have changed a lot recently and I want you to know I don't blame you for anything, I hope your happy with Katie."

"Katie!?" he replied confused.

"Look Troy, you don't have to cover up the fact that you like Katie. I mean, she's beautiful so of course you're going to like her. I've seen the way you look at her, how everybody looks at her, and you can't deny the fact that you've spent a lot of time with her. I mean she was in my place in the photo! She's so much better than I could ever be; she's smart, funny, kind and not to forget gorgeous. So have a good birthday, and I'll see you around."

The tears were rapidly escaping from Troy's oceanic blue crystals as Gabriella kissed his check lightly before turning around and walking away.

Troy attempted to speak but his tears were choking him.

He watched as the love of his life walked away, her shadow submerging, and the stars ever so brightly shimmering in the sky.

**A/N So I think this will be a two or a three shot…depends what you lovelly readers want…so let me know! Also Bulimia, if you didn't know, is where you eat a lot of food and then throw it back up in order to lose weight. **


	2. Heart To Hearts

**Forgotten Love**

_**Chapter 2-Heart To Hearts**_

**Dedicated to**

_vona1212__TroyellaxJiley4evr__Sweet.Love.xO__JoBro-JelsiLuver__softballgirliey__Corbin's Girl__corbinbleulover1015__She Shall Remain Nameless__Kelly6231__HSMLUVER218__xCuteyCupcakesx__The-creative-genius__HSMGossipGirlQueen_

**Thankyou all so much for the reviews x**

The early morning sun filtered through Gabriella's curtains and forced her chocolate eyes to flicker open.

She swung her legs out of her bed and made her way over to her mirror. Staring at her reflection, she was met with puffy eyes with black mascara smeared down her face.

Sighing, Gabriella pulled a face wipe out and started rubbing away the black mess, just like she wished she could with her haunting memories.

_**Flashback**_

"Where are the boy's?" asked Sharpay?

"Err…I'm here," replied Ryan, waving his arms around.

Sharpay gave him a sharp glare, "Ryan, no need! I meant the boys that weren't already here!"

Right on cue, "The BrotherHood", consisting of Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason entered the cafeteria and seated themselves at the gangs table.

"Where have you been?" asked a curious Taylor.

"Cheerleading tryouts, as the core of the basketball team, we have a say on captain," explained Chad, kissing Taylor lightly on her nose.

"And who ended up with the job?" asked Martha.

"Katie,' replied Zeke, placing his hand on top of Sharpays, flashing her a smile.

Gabriella felt her heart sink, and her mouth continuously opened and closed, like a goldfish, "Di-Did you vote for her Troy?" she managed to mumble.

"I did indeed, that girl has some sweet moves! She'll do us proud, she could intimidate West High on her one at the game."

The other boys nodded and agreed while Gabriella silently noticed that Troy hadn't shown affection to her at all today. Little did he know, it could be little things like this that can start off emotional hurricanes.

_**End Of Flashback **_

After getting rid of her smeared make up from the previous night, Gabriella got changed into her indoor clothes – jeans and a hooded top. She scooped up her hair and tied it back while pondering over what she could do.

Her mother had offered to take her shopping but Gabriella had declined. She once again found herself in a heap on her bed, her mind thinking back to things that she wanted to put behind her.

_**Flashback**_

"Gabs, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Taylor whined, standing at the entrance of Gabriella's closet, watching her best friend rummage through her clothes.

"But I can't find anything to wear!" Gabriella stomped her feet in frustration.

"Gabs, just think about it- your closet is almost as big as Sharpay's! What's wrong with what you have on?"

"Like you would understand' Gabriella snapped, 'Look Tay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," she continued when she saw the hurt on her best friends face.

Gabriella quickly pulled on some purple skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a black waist coat before leaving her house with Taylor, giving her a big hug for snapping at her earlier.

They soon arrived at the school and entered into the gyms. They saw the boys warming up for the big game and quickly took their seats.

Tonight, they were playing _West High_.

Half way through East High were winning by 3 points. The boys had retreated back to the locker rooms while the cheerleaders took over the gym. Jumping, screaming, chanting and dancing.

Gabriella's eyes wandered around the gym and landed on Katie. She was chanting the loudest, dominating the whole of the East High cheerleading squad, and making it impossible for the West High cheerleaders to be heard.

Gabriella felt her eyes boar into Katie…how could someone be so perfect?

She was interrupted by two girls sitting behind herself and Taylor gently tapping her shoulder.

Gabriella turned around and found Lizzy and Imogen, two girls that were in her French Class.

"Hey Gabriella, you look stunning tonight! Where did you get your jeans from?" asked Imogen.

Gabriella simply stared at the both of them. Why were they saying it? She blinked, and all of a sudden Taylor spoke up.

"She got it from that little boutique by Starbucks!"

The two girls smiled at Taylor and Gabriella, thanked them and carried on with their conversation.

"Gabs, you looked totally freaked then, what's up?" queried Taylor.

"Why did you tell them?" replied Gabriella.

"They liked your jeans," stated Taylor, "they want some, what's the problem?"

"The fact that they hate my jeans! They think I look disgusting…they wanted to make fun of me and you played right into their hands!"

"What? Gabriella, you're paranoid! They are so nice, they are your friends, why would they want to make fun of you?"

"Because I've piled on the pounds and I look ugly!"

"Gabby, take a deep breath…you are the most beautiful girl in this school, why on earth do you think otherwise? Is it that time of the month?"

Gabriella couldn't face an argument, especially not in public and every time she spoke she got closer to revealing her secret. So she decided to take the easy way and simply nodded.

It was the last 30 seconds of the game and West and East High were neck and neck.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, whose eyebrows were knitted tightly, concentring on the game. Why couldn't she tell her best friend? They had been through so much together and yet this was one problem Gabriella could share. Who would want to be associated with a bulimic?

Gabriella swapped her focus back to the game and as Chad through the ball, Troy caught it. He made a shot and scored, East High were the champions.

Gabriella stayed seated as everyone around her rose to their feet, roars of excitement and happiness escaping them. Her eyes stayed on her true love as he was raised into the air by the other members of the squad. When he returned to the ground he was met by Katie and they shared a hug. A hug that seemed to last forever.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Gabriella's memories were once again disturbed by someone entering her bedroom. She looked up through her teary eyes and found Taylor.

After an exchange of weak smiles, Taylor seated herself on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"Hey!" Taylor spoke up first, not wanting to sit any longer in the unbearable silence.

"Hey," mumbled Gabriella, her voice raspy from the tears she'd only just finished crying.

"Your mum, she told me to come straight up, although she did mention last night. She asked me what happened."

Gabriella started paying more attention at this.

"What did you tell her?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I figured you must not want her to know seeing as you didn't tell her yourself so I made up a story of how it got really loud and you were still a bit shy and so and so on."

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered, truly thankful that Taylor had kept her lips tightly sealed.

"How come you didn't want to tell her?" continued Taylor.

Gabriella sighed and decided to get rid of her burning silence, it had got her into this mess in the first place. If she hadn't of been in denial and spoke to someone…well maybe this could of all been avoided.

"It's just…I've been out for how long? A day and all she's done is fuss over me like a 5 year old. I just feel like screaming at her. She's truly suffocating me Tay."

Taylor smiled gently, Gabriella had called her 'Tay'. Hopefully this meant they were returning back to their former friendship.

"Its because she cares about you, we all do," she reasoned, placing her hand over one of Gabriella's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"If everyone cared about me then how come no one visited?" This time there was no anger in Gabriella's voice, just disappointment and sorrow.

Taylor was speechless, she didn't what she could say to make it better.

"Truth is Gabs, there is no reason. We were ignorant, we didn't know how to handle it or what to do. Chad and I once came, but I took one look at the unit and I had to make Chad take me back home. I couldn't get my head around it. I told the others and they opted not to even attempt, except for Troy of course."

"Troy never came to see me! What are you talking about?"

"He may not have visited, but he tried. His parents didn't want him visiting you as they thought it would upset the both of you too much. He told his parents that he and Chad were going to Zeke's house, but he actually went to the hospital to visit you. When Troy didn't return his parents phoned up Zeke's house and were told Troy hadn't been over all day."

"But, it still doesn't make sense…if he came to the hospital how come I never saw him."

"I'm not too sure; he didn't want to talk about it when we asked him at school. Although he opened up to Chad. When I asked Chad he said he wasn't going to say because he'd promised Troy he wouldn't. He did tell me, however, that it had been to overwhelming for him and he ended up having a meltdown."

Gabriella sat on her bed, her mouth formed into an 'o' shape blinking at Taylor.

"I guess I was a little harsh on him last night."

"Oh, the confrontation, Gabs he's so smitten with you its unbelievable. He would never do anything to make you upset intentionally. Last night, when he came back to the house...he was all blotchy-he'd obviously been crying. He threw everyone out except for 'The Brotherhood' he seemed devastated."

"Di-Did he say anything?"

"His words were muffled but Martha and Kelsi say they heard him say something about his fault…and Katie. Do you know what that could mean?"

"Umm, well…"

"Gabby, you don't have to tell me but it might just help to get everything out in the open."

"I don't know, it's complicated, just seeing her in my photo position it brought it all back and it felt just the same as it did back then."

"You must know now though that Katie doesn't have anything on you! You're so much more than she could ever be!"

"But, she's perfect! Troy thinks so."

"No, Gabriella, he doesn't. He thinks anything but!"

"How do you know?"

"When you went to the unit…we all felt so empty, so lonely. We were all over the place. It came as a shock to us…we knew you weren't your normal self but an eating disorder? It never even crossed our minds. We were living our lives as a five piece when we were all craving to live with the 6 of us. Sure we had Jason, Kelsi, and Martha and Zeke but I dunno it was strange. And then Katie started lurking around and the others were already quite friendly with her so she just seemed to be the missing piece. It was something fresh to clasp but it turned out not to be so good. We all, especially Troy, ended up resenting her. She didn't know the pain we were feeling and she didn't seem to care. We ended up avoiding her until she got the message."

"So why was she in my place in the photo?"

"Troy's cousin was there, I've forgotten her name, the older one, shes like 23"

"Harriet?"

"Yeah, that's it, Harriet! Anyhow she was supervising because Troys parents are out of town for the weekend and she just pushed Katie into the photo!"

Gabriella giggled lightly, "She always was the interfering type."

Taylor soon joined in and the two girls were giggling like nothing had ever happened.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Tay…"

"Are we, you know, okay?"

Gabriella felt a wide smile smother her face.

"Of course we are!" she replied standing up and enveloping Taylor into a humongous hug.

**A/N So things are getting better…YESSS! Its up to you now- how many more chapters do you want? What do you want to happen? Any specific flash backs that you want me to write? Which characters should I involve more? Im thinking next chapter Troy! Yes or No?**


	3. Secrets And Lies

**Forgotten Love**

_**Chapter 3**__**-Secrets and Lies**_

**Dedicated to**

_HudgensS.efrOnX__T-and-G-foreva-210__xCuteyCupcakesx__brucas224__JoBro-JelsiLuver_

**Thanks for the review- virtual cookies and hugs for you all xoxo**

_**Special Dedication goes to**_

_**Sweet.Love.xO**_

You helped me write this chapter so much, your idea's are amazing. Thankyou xoxo

Troy found himself slouched over a chemistry book trying to block out his birthday. He couldn't believe that Gabriella had though he had like Katie…over her!

He was finding it hard to cope with the new changes and desperately wanted to be holding Gabriella in his arms.

He felt like an awful boyfriend, when the love of his life was most vulnerable he was nowhere to be seen, inevitably making it worse.

He couldn't concentrate anymore, and after slamming his book together, he headed out of the door.

_**Flashback**_

"So I say that we watch a comedy, and then the horror," suggested Chad, placing a bowl of popcorn in the microwave.

"What about our chick flick, you did promise!" Taylor told Chad, helping Zeke ice some fairy cakes.

"How about, the chick flick, then the comedy and then the horror,' suggested Troy, 'its not like we have a time limit if you're all sleeping over."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I just say,' spoke Ryan, 'that I love it when Troy's dad takes his mum on little breaks, its so fun to have this house to ourselves."

"I agree, it's the best," joined in Kelsi.

"Well I'm glad you like it all so much," replied Troy, a cheesy grin dominating his face.

"Well, lets grab the food and head into the living room," piped in Sharpay grapping two big bowls of crisps. Zeke followed his girlfriends lead and picked up two full pizza boxes. Soon enough the 10 lead wildcats were sprawled over Troy's sofas watching the movie that Martha and Gabriella had spent ages finding.

Gabriella looked at all the food in front of her. The cakes, chocolate, pizza, crisps, brownies and doughnuts. She was leaning against Troy and his hand was ever so slightly brushing against her stomach. Her eyes kept focusing on the food but Gabriella managed to resist the temptations.

Sure, if she was at home she would have indulged in all of the sweet glory and then thrown it back up, but she wasn't at home. And she didn't want to get caught.

The wildcats heard the microwave beeping in the kitchen, signalling that the popcorn was ready.

Jason stood up to retrieve it , only to be pushed back down by Gabriella.

"Gabs I was all comfy then," moaned Troy, aware at how empty he now felt without Gabriella snuggled into him.

"I want to get the popcorn though!" she told him.

"Why?" he scoffed.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, and made her way into the kitchen.

_She couldn't bare to stare at the food._

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen her nose was filled with the sweet smell of popcorn. She paused momentarily before taking a big breath and continuing.

Opening the microwave the smell only became stronger. It became so impowering that she couldn't help just to taste one little piece of it. One became two, two became three and all of a sudden the bowl was devoured.

She stared at the empty bowl, aware of what she had just done, and more importantly, what she was about to do.

Slowly she made her way over to the fridge and opened the door gently so no-one could hear her. She found a box of cocktail sausages and started consuming them. Soon enough they were gone and she knew she had to continue.

She rummaged around the fridge some more and found a two slices of cheesecake. She quick swallowed them, not letting them touch her sides. There was nothing else worthy in the refrigerator so she moved on to the freezer.

As soon as she opened the second compartment she saw it. A litre of triple chocolate and mint ice cream.

Without hesitation she ripped off the lid, grabbed a spoon and started shovelling it down. She looked at the clock on the over and realised that Troy would enter the kitchen in a minute, wondering where she had got too.

She quickly finished off the last few smudges of ice cream and felt like she was about to burst. She didn't, however, get the feeling that she could throw up. She didn't like making herself throw up and usually ate until her body couldn't take any more.

Only on one or two occasions had she ever forcefully done it.

She knew she needed something to push her body over the edge and she knew that her time was running out.

She saw some chocolate biscuits and quickly scoffed them down.

The burning sensation in her throat returned, and she quickly ran into the bathroom.

As she hovered over the toilet, vomiting forcefully she couldn't help but smile, thinking of all the weight that she was shedding.

Suddenly the door flew open and Troy walked in.

"Oh my…Gabs!' he kneeled beside her and held back her hair, soothing her back, 'are you okay?"

After she'd finished she turned to face him and couldn't help but lie, "Umm I feel a bit sick."

He cradled her in his arms soothing her, unaware of the real reason.

"Come on," he said, helping her to her feet and guiding her into the kitchen.

She suddenly stopped, "Why are we going to the kitchen?"

Her heart started beating faster and faster.

"To get you cleaned up!" he replied, confused at why she asked such a question.

Before she could say anything else he had entered the kitchen.

He saw the mess she had created, the empty boxes, the dirty cutlery and immediately let go of her hand.

He turned to face and saw it in her face. All of a sudden everything fell into place, the last two months, the avoiding of the canteen, the weight loss, not wanting to socialise, the sudden outbursts of tears.

"Gabri-"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh My God, how could I not see it before, I'm so stupid."

"No, Troy it really isn't what it looks like!"

"I think I know exactly what it looks like, your, your, your bulimic."

As soon as he said 'bulimic' Gabriella couldn't help but cry. She'd been found out and the game was over.

"No, Troy, please, every things under control, I-I-I don't have problems!"

"But you do, you need help!"

"No, if I had an eating disorder, I'd be skinny!"

"You are skinny! And you don't need to be thin to have an eating disorder!"

"Please, don't tell anyone,' she sauntered over to him stroking his cheek in a 'seductive' manner, 'It can be our little secret! I'll make it worth your while!"

Troy pushed her hand away from him. "Chad, CHAAAAAAAAD! Call Gabriella's mom, she needs picking up!"

Gabriella cried harder at that and fell to the floor. Troy couldn't help but cuddle her in his arms.

"Troy, why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good!"

"No, all I need is to lose a few extra pounds and then you'll love me again and we can go back to normal!" she pleaded.

"Me love you again? What do you mean? I never stopped!"

Troy had become a ghastly white and waited for her answer.

"You love her more, you secretly want to be with her I know it! You just don't want to finish with me because you feel bad 'cos I'm fat," she was now hysterical, her face blotchy and red.

Before Troy could ask who she was talking about the others walked in. They rushed over to her but all she could do was clutch on to Troy and hide her face in his torso. They sat there for a few minutes before Gabriella's mother came home and took her away. Troy stood up and saw them out, before telling Mrs Montez the dreaded secret.

**End of flashback**

He scuffled down the sidewalk, hands shoved in pockets. His feet were in auto pilot. Soon enough he come to his destination.

_Gabriella__'s house._

**A/N ****Second FF update of the day! WOOHOO –victory dance-Okay so that was shorter than usual BUT the next chapter I think will be troy at Gabriella's house! What do you want to see? Its up to you! xoxox**


	4. Kissed With A Whisper

A/N Quite short

**A/N Quite short. Si****ncere apologies for the wait. I'm struggling with my writing atm. **

The creak was almost unhearable. Yet she looked up from her desk and her eyes clasped his.

His lips parted but no sound escaped. The silence said everything.

He walked towards her, and her heart beat faster, his skin becoming so close to hers.

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than Gabriella had intended, but her voice was stuck in her throat, and the power she used to budge it had streamed into her voice.

"I-I-I needed to see you. We have to talk." His blues eyes were glazed with a thin sheet of tears.

"I've said everything Troy. I don't know what else we can say."

"Everything, I mean the other night it happened so fast, I thought you were in the unit, and then I was having the worst day ever and then you were there, and crying, and saying things- things that didn't make sense- and then you were gone and it was over."

"Why was your day so bad?"

"What?" Troys face was masked in confusion.

"You said you had the worst day ever,' Gabriella stood up and moved closer, their lips almost touching, 'why?"

"Why? Because I was going through my 16th Birthday alone. Not knowing whether you were okay. Not being able to face the truth of knowing whether you were okay. And I missed you. And loved you. Whatever you think, know that I loved you, and I still do, and all those things you said-they confused me. About Katie, and loving her more, I don't know what that meant."

Troy brushed his hand down Gabriella's arm in a soothing manner, before she dodged him and sat on her bed, Troy following.

"Troy, you don't have to lie to me, don't think you're protecting me, because I'm a big girl now, and I know the truth, I know that you fell in love with another girl, and you were too afraid to say anything, to end it between us, because we had a routine me and you. We were stable. Comfortable. And no one expected us to have problems. Or break up. Or fall in love with other people."

"Gabs, I didn't fall in love with anyone else. I don't know what you mean. Whatever you think has happened-you've got it wrong."

"Katie. She was everything I wasn't. And I don't blame you for wanting her. And the thing is I'm known as the sensible one, and yet I acted so immaturely. I should have known to let you go. But I couldn't face it. Because you're my everything. And you're the only boy I've ever loved. I've told you so much, and I couldn't throw it away. Because I love you."

"And I love you too, not Katie, I don't even know where she comes into it. I don't want her and I never have done. You're the only one."

"But it all changed. She came into the picture, and she crawled into everything, wriggled her way in. Then soon enough I was out. You were the only thing that I could clasp too, and then I saw it, you fell for her too."

Tears started to cascade down Gabriella's cheeks, and Troy brushed them away, sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"Gabs, you've gotta believe me-I feel nothing for Katie. She's actually annoying. When she started I tried to make her feel welcome- wildcat spirit and all that. But that's it. I swear. I've never even thought of her in that way."

"But she's perfect."

"No, shes not. No one is, definitely not her, shes no angel."

"Im sorry." Her face was pained, as she started to realise the truth.

"Gabs, you don't need to be sorry, its me. I was so wrapped up in basketball I forgot to look out for you. I'm sorry you didn't feel secure enough."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I beg to differ. I let you down, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Gabriella's head tipped to the right as she leaned in, her lips slowly brushing Troy's.

They both sat on the bed, silence drifting from one to another.

"What was it like?"

"A nightmare that, no matter how hard you tried, was impossible to wake from. Everything was so, so...there were 12 of us altogether. 3 bulimics. 8 anorexics. And Annie. She was anorexic and bulimic. The other girls weren't like me at first. They actually had eating disorders. They were pale, and skinny, and tired. They looked like death. And then I went to my first counselling session, and I realised I was exactly like them. I realised my problems. I spent the first night just staring at my reflection in one of the bathroom mirrors. My eyes drooped and my bones stuck out awkwardly but at the same time I didn't care. The other girls understood me, and we were the same. I didn't feel the need to change when I was with them. And then it changed." 

"How?"

"Annie, she, she cut herself off, she just gave up. She told one of the girls that if she couldn't look the way she wanted, she didn't want to live at all. We thought it was just a down day but soon enough she got forced onto food drips. One day, she snuck out and by lunchtime she'd hung herself in one of the hospital trees with a tie."

Gabriella was now sobbing heavily and Troy embraced her, rocking her gently.

"I don't-wa-want-t-to-b-b-be-like-th-that."

"Shh, baby, I know, it's going to be okay, you're better now. I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Gabriella let go of the embrace, her face dripping in running mascara.

"Troy, I'm sorry you've had to go through this."

"Shh," He kissed her lips, "lets put in the past okay?"

"Okay, but I really am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm just happy you're better, and that we're good."

"Never leave me again Troy."

"I won't. I promise.


End file.
